


Star Gazing

by Mynameisamystery01



Category: Gears of War (Video Games)
Genre: Family Feels, short but sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 10:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11355576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mynameisamystery01/pseuds/Mynameisamystery01
Summary: Anya and JD watch the stars.





	Star Gazing

9 years after the Locust war. Stroud estate.

It was after dinner and JD was very hyper. Anya took him out for a stroll to get his wiggles out before bed as Marcus checked their home armory. After walking around the estate the mother and son sat down on the grass and watched as the stars started to come out. Young JD was fascinated by the stars and asked his mother what they meant. "Well," Anya started "Each star in the sky is a person in Heaven." "Really?" JD questioned his mom. "Yes. See that one?" Anya pointed in the sky "That one is your Grandmother, Helena. My mom." "Who's...THAT?" JD asked while pointing "That one is your Grandfather, Adam. Thats Daddys father." Marcus slowly walked up to his wife and son, overhearing their conversation. "Whos.....THAT one?" He heard young James ask and looked to where his son was pointing as he sat down with his family and answered the little boys question with "That one..is your Uncle Dom".


End file.
